Les Nuits du FoF !
by Brokentimespace
Summary: Recueils contenant tous mes textes écrits à l'occasion des Nuits du FoF ! Un thème, une heure, un texte ! N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre si ça vous tente !
1. Avant Propos

Les textes qui suivent ont été écrits à l'occasion des Nuits du Forum Francophone (Nuit du FoF), qui ont lieu tous les 1e Vendredi de Samedi (en alternance) du mois, de 21h à 4h.(au plus tard).

Le principe est simple : on donne un thème, et en une heure, le but est de créer un texte en rapport avec ce thème et de le poster (résumé compris!).

En plus, on doit laisser un (ou plusieurs) commentaires sur les textes d'autres participants, pour échanger et s'aider à progresser les uns les autres.

La participation est ouverte à tous, mais pensez à venir vous présenter sur le forum, la communauté est active et sympathique, et plus on sera, mieux ce sera ^^ donc venez nous voir quand vous voulez !

Aller, je vous laisse avec mes textes maintenant, bonne découverte à vous ! =D


	2. Cloche et Glas

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de « La nuit du FoF » du 07/04/2012 : il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cloche" en une heure.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

Fandom : Blazblue

Résumé : En entendant au loin une cloche, Ragna se souvient de son enfance.

* * *

><p>Il fut un temps où nous vivions heureux, tous les trois.<p>

Nous n'avions pas vraiment de parents dont nous nous souvenions. Mais nous n'avions qu'une certitude : nous étions frères et sœur et nous ne devions sous aucun prétexte nous séparer. Alors tous les trois, on nous confia à l'église. Une religieuse nous accueillis avec joie, disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous laisser dans une situation si misérable. Alors Saya, Jin et moi, nous emménageâmes dans le Maison du Seigneur, à défaut de n'avoir pu aller ailleurs. Les gens se méfiaient de nous. Mais après tout, qui ne se méfieraient pas de trois enfants dont personne n'avait vu ou entendu parler des parents alors que tout le monde se connaissait ?

Rapidement, je pris le rôle d'homme de la maison, étant l'aîné. J'aidais celle qui nous logeait avec les tâches ménagères, les courses, toutes ces petites responsabilités qui rendait la vie plus facile à une maisonnée de quatre personnes. Bien sur, la Sœur n'était quelque fois pas de cet avis et me disait d'aller jouer avec mon frère et ma sœur, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je me sentais comme investi de la mission de fournir à Jin un modèle d'homme à défaut d'avoir un père et de leur fournir à tous les deux une certaine forme de stabilité, de structure.

Un jour cependant, je compris que ramener de quoi manger le soir n'était pas équivalent à être là pour eux. La Sœur avait pour cette fois réussi à me convaincre de rester avec mes deux benjamins pendant qu'elle descendait faire quelques achats en ville. Je rejoignis alors ma fratrie dans la petite étendue d'herbe derrière l'Eglise et ce que j'y vis me surpris. Saya et Jin se chamaillaient pour un jouet que l'un ou l'autre ne voulait pas partager. J'intervins juste à temps pour les séparer avant qu'il n'en viennent aux mains. Ils s'agitèrent encore un peu, mais une fois séparés, ils se calmèrent, sans que l'animosité qu'ils avaient dans le fond des yeux ne s'en aille.

Ils refusèrent catégoriquement de jouer ensemble tout le long de l'après-midi. Alors ils essayaient l'un et l'autre de gagner mes faveurs. Quand j'allais avec l'un, il me faisait un sourire large et sincère, mais l'autre se sentait d'autant plus blessé et délaissé. Alors j'allais le voir et je le consolais, je jouais un peu avec lui, jusqu'à voir la moue boudeuse et triste de mon cadet. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la Sœur fut revenue.

Immédiatement, je lui en parlai. Elle m'avoua que la situation durait presque depuis que nous étions arrivés mais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu m'en parler, préférant que je constate la situation par moi-même.

Ce fut un choc. Eux qui étaient si calmes, souriants, aimables à table et quand je venais les border, se livraient une guerre sans merci sans cesse. Sur l'instant, tout ce que je souhaitai était que la situation change. Grand mal m'en a pris.

C'était un Dimanche matin tout à fait banal. Il y avait du soleil, un petit vent frais, les arbres fleurissaient avec le Printemps nouveau. Comme durant chaque office, nous nous tenions un peu à l'écart, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Saya m'avait réveillée de ma sieste pour me dire qu'elle allait se promener à l'orée des bois non loin. Mon champ de vision était clair et je la savais prudente, donc je la laissai y aller, en lui demandant toutefois de ne pas s'aventurer dans le bois. Je l'observai un instant, pour savoir dans quelle direction elle partait. Le temps d'un battement de cil, elle se trouvait à terre, évanouie. Je bondis sur mes pieds et courrai vers elle. Elle respirait encore mais elle était tellement pâle que je sentis une panique sans nom s'emparer de moi. Jin, ayant pris la peine de descendre de l'arbre sur lequel il jouait jusqu'à présent me demanda d'une petite voix ce qui se passait. Je ne l'entendis pour ainsi dire pas. Il n'y avait pas d'autres sons autour de moi que le bruit de ma course pendant que je portai Saya à l'intérieur de nos appartement attenant à l'Eglise et ces cloches, résonnant presque comme des glas.

Il y eut de longues nuits de veillée au chevet de Saya après cela. Personne ne savait de quoi elle était atteinte. Elle était presque mourante, et personne ne savait pourquoi ou quoi faire. Alors je restai, et je veillai. Et tout le reste suivit une spirale descendante vertigineuse. Perte à répétition des petits boulots que j'avais pu obtenir pour payer des traitements et aider la Sœur à nous nourrir, Jin qui devenait de plus en plus distant de moi, jaloux de sa petite sœur, me disant sans cesse que je ne m'occupait plus que d'elle et en suite logique, les disputes à ce propos. Il se calma peu de temps après que je lui ait infligé sa première gifle. Je m'étais répandu en excuses immédiatement après, mais rien n'y avait fait. Jin s'enfermait lentement dans son petit monde et je ne pouvais pas l'en sortir.

Je ne pris jamais véritablement conscience de la profondeur de cette crise, sauf quand il fut trop tard. Tout était encore beaucoup trop frais dans mon esprit.

L'Eglise en flammes. Jin qui se tenait à quelques mètres du bâtiment, un katana plus grand que lui à la main, contemplant le bûcher sans rien faire pour l'éteindre. J'étais anéanti. Tout ce que Jin pouvait me balbutier, c'était que Saya lui avait donné l'arme et qu'il ne se souvenait pas bien de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Je partis, sans me retourner. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. J'étais à présent seul même si la voix de gamin derrière moi m'implorait de rester. Et avant que les flammes n'emporte le clocher, le seul son qui demeurait à mes oreilles était celui du glas.


	3. Qui est lâche?

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de « La nuit du FoF » du 07/04/2012 : il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Lâche" en une heure.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

Fandom : Devil May Cry

Résumé : Dante regarde avec malice la relation naissante entre son frère Vergil et Mira.

* * *

><p>Il était le pire pleutre que la Terre ait jamais portée. Et Dieu sait pourtant que cette Terre en avait porté un sacré paquet. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pourvoir dire ça de mon propre frère, mais le masque de glace et d'indifférence au travers duquel il ne laissait rien filtrer devenait soudainement une feuille de papier froissée quand il la voyait. Son expression, ses yeux n'avaient plus rien de lisse et parfait comme d'ordinaire, non, à la place de ça, chaque émotion et idée qui lui venait se lisait comme une lettre d'amour sur son visage. Il y avait de l'admiration calme, du respect sincère, du désir carnassier, peut-être même une passion si pure qu'elle était au-delà de toute compréhension humaine. Probablement parce que les deux personnes concernées étaient des démons.<p>

Je peux amplement comprendre que Vergil ne voit pas tous les signes de Mira l'encourageant à faire le premier pas, à prendre la place de dominant dans leur relation, mais j'étais perturbé par tant de lâcheté de la part de mon aîné. Bien avant qu'ils ne scellent leur fidélité éternelle, il suffisait de les observer pour savoir qu'ils finiraient par se rapprocher, former une entité que plus rien ne pourrait à nouveau séparer. Ils se tournaient autour, se jaugeaient, s'effrayaient, se rapprochaient... pour ne faire que s'éloigner à nouveau. Et le cycle continuait, inlassablement, chacune des deux parties enfermée dans cette prudence outrancière, cette peur infinie d'avoir pris les sentiments de l'autre comme autre chose que ce qu'ils n'étaient.

Mira était un démon pur, elle n'avait aucune émotion. Mais Rosa m'avait longtemps dit qu'elle en avait acquis une compréhension beaucoup plus avancée qu'elle ne le laisserait à priori penser. Cependant, je la regardai avec amusement reproduire les moindres agissements de mon frère, imitant la moindre de ses craintes et reculades comme si elles étaient partie intégrante du rituel qui allait faire d'eux des partenaires tout le long de leur vie. Vergil, quant à lui, hé bien... lui qui était si brillant d'ordinaire ne comprit pour cette fois pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos au mur.

Nous n'étions qu'à quelques jours d'affronter un Seigneur démon, sur qui j'avais enquêté un certain temps. Nous nous étions arrêtés au manoir d'un prétendu vieil ami de Vergil pour nous reposer, mais cette nuit-là, personne ne dormit vraiment. Je ne le compris qu'après, mais c'est durant cette nuit que mon aîné pris conscience qu'il allait bientôt retourner dans un sommeil presque éternel et la simple pensée d'y retourner sans avoir accompli certaines choses sembla lui ôter toute envie de dormir. Alors il sortit. Et il rencontra Mira, assise au bord d'une falaise, les pieds dans le vide. Ce qui se passa ensuite reste bien sûr tout à la discrétion de mon frère, mais c'est au cours de ce court moment ensemble qu'il lui demanda de le marquer à tout jamais d'un signe qui montrerait à tous les autres démons qui quiconque oserait toucher un de ses cheveux devrait se préparer à subir une mort brutale et douloureuse. A cet instant, Mira sut ce qu'elle devait faire car seul un démon pouvait faire une telle chose. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain dans sa demande, juste un engagement démoniaque beaucoup plus fort que notre simple mariage. Et bien sûr, Mira se passa également la bague au doigt, pour ne pas le laisser seul à porter une alliance.

Le sujet ne revint pas souvent après que mon frère ait été trouvé le sommeil qu'il cherchait alors inutile de dire que quand l'occasion se présentait, je le taquinais à ce sujet, lui disant que mon Tout-puissant frère s'était au moins une fois dans sa vie défilé devant quelque chose. Il ne disait jamais trop rien à chaque fois et changeai de sujet rapidement. Mais une simple fois, il me surprit :

« -Et toi Dante, n'as-tu jamais été effrayé par les sentiments d'une femme ?

-Moi, effrayé ? Tu m'as bien vu ? Plaisanta Dante.

-Alors comment expliques-tu que le démon en toi ait été beaucoup plus prompt à jurer fidélité à Rosa que tu ne l'as jamais été en tant qu'humain ? »

Il y eut un étrange moment de silence puis quelques éclats de rire s'élevèrent dans les airs. Il avait bien raison. Moi aussi j'étais lâche lorsqu'il s'agissait d'engagement.


	4. Pieds Nus

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de « La nuit du FoF » du 07/04/2012 : il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Chaussette" en une heure.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

Fandom : Dragon Ball Z

Résumé : Lorsque Végéta arrive sur Terre un an après Raditz et retrouve une vieille amie, l me trouve que peu de choses à lui dire.

* * *

><p>Les choses avaient bien changés en un an. Jour pour jour, il y avait deux ans que Raditz et Assia était arrivés sur Terre pour récupérer un certain « Kakarot » et détruire la planète. Les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme prévues. Des autochtones décidèrent de sauver la planète et Assia refusa d'aider Radditz au cours du combat. Elle assista donc sans mot dire et sans laisser la moindre émotion paraître à la défaite de l'autre saiyan. Cependant, elle offrit les derniers sacrements de notre peuple au défenseur de la Terre, car c'était en fait lui le saiyan qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Devant l'échec de la mission, on nous envoya à notre tour sur Terre, pour finir la travail. Et nous étions à présent arrivés sur cet astre verdoyant, détruisant tout ce que nous pouvions sur notre passage comme nous l'indiquait notre ordre de mission. Cependant, ce carnage ne dura pas longtemps. De nouveaux natifs de la planète se dressèrent contre nous, avec le sincère espoir de nous arrêter.<p>

Ils résistèrent, bien sûr, pendant un temps, mais devant la tuerie que les affrontements devenaient, je ne me sentis le cœur de leur refuser deux heures de répit lorsqu'ils les demandèrent. Cependant, il y avait une autre raison précise derrière mon accord. Il m'avait aussi promis qu'en attendant deux heures de plus, leur plus grand guerrier serait là et que lui nous battrait. Je n'y croyais bien sûr pas un instant mais j'avais le sentiment que j'allais apprécier l'expression sur leur visage une fois leur champion réduit en miettes. Mais dans le paysage un peu plus loin, je voyais la dernière raison qui m'avait poussé à les laisser se reposer observer la scène avec attention, cherchant à comprendre ce que je manigançais.

Je laissai ce qu'il restait des forces de défenses de la planète et vint m'asseoir à côté d'Assia sur le piton rocheux qu'elle occupait. Il n'y eut pas d'échange de politesse, il y avait bien longtemps que nous avions abandonné ces formalités. Elle balançait simplement ses pieds nus dans le vide, les mains sur les genoux en attendant que je parle. Elle n'était pas timide, mais je parlai toujours le premier. Elle n'avait jamais pu se sortir de la tête que mon titre de Prince n'avait plus grande importance maintenant qu'il ne restait que trois saiyans que je pouvais gouverner. Elle n'était toujours que mon humble serviteur et attendait en temps que tel que je lui parle en premier, pour qu'elle puisse me répondre.

Nous n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre véritablement enclin à faire la conversation, alors il valait mieux, en général aller droit au but. Toutefois, je me trouvais embêté car je ne trouvai rien à lui dire. Je cherchai juste à parler avec elle pour resserrer nos liens quelques peu dégradés au cours de l'an passé, même pas à avoir un débat intéressant avec elle. Alors je laissai mes yeux divaguer, histoire de voir si je ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose dans le paysage qui pourrait servir de sujet. Ce fut hélas vain. J'entendais toujours ses jambes battre le vide et il me vint soudainement une question un peu atypique :

« -Pourquoi tu restes toujours pied nus ? »

Elle releva la tête doucement et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Visiblement, la question la perturbait. A la voir chercher quelque chose sur mon visage, je crus deviner qu'elle croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un message codé plutôt que d'une simple interrogation. Ne trouvant rien, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à chercher, elle tendit une jambe et fixa son pied longuement, comme si un sixième orteil était brutalement apparu.

« -C'est de la curiosité, ne va pas chercher plus loin. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une simple paire de chaussettes ! »

De tout temps, Assia n'avait jamais rien porté qui ressemblait à une paire de chaussette ou de chaussure. Nous avions vu tout types de planètes ensemble : des déserts de glaces, des jungles humides, des mers de sable... et sans exception, elle avait foulés tous ces mondes pieds nus, sans jamais se plaindre de la température ou déplorer la moindre blessure. Y compris dans le vaisseau de Freezer, dans les couloirs de plaques d'acier froid fixées quelque fois de façon un peu hasardeuse, je ne l'avais jamais vue se couper. Pour nous autres qui portaient nos chaussettes et nos bottes qu'il pleuve, vente ou grêle, sa façon de ne rien porter m'intriguait. Elle rompit le silence avec une voix profonde et posée :

« -C'est pour que la terre sache que je ne la rejette pas. Que bien que je sois une enfant de l'air, elle fait tout autant parti de moi que les autres éléments. »

Elle m'avait rapidement parlé de ces histoires de saiyans associés à des éléments. Elle était de l'air, et d'après elle, je venais de la terre. Cela aurait du rendre notre amitié difficile mais les circonstances l'avait plutôt facilité, au contraire. Et c'est lorsqu'elle me parlait sans que je ne lui ai posé de question que je réalisai cette complicité qui s'était nouée entre nous.

« -Hé puis tu sais, quand j'ai vu l'état des pieds du frère de Raditz quand je suis arrivée il y a un an, je me suis dis qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas grand risque à ce que je marche pied nu ici. »


	5. Reflets

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de « La nuit du FoF » du 07/04/2012 : il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Miroir" en une heure.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

Fandom : Assassin's Creed

Résumé : Le Bleeding Effect gagne plus de terrain chaque jour et Desmond se demande s'il parviendra encore à voir son propre reflet un jour.

* * *

><p>« -Aller Desmond, ça suffit, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. On reprendra demain. Repose-toi bien, recommanda Lucy avant que l'homme n'est le temps de se relever de l'Animus. »<p>

Il était rare que Lucy m'abandonne directement à la sortie de l'Animus. Cependant, on voyant le visage fatigué de Rebecca et l'allure voutée de Shaun qui revenait de la salle de bain, je me suis douté que nous devions tous être fatigués plus que de raison. Alors pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, tout le monde éteignit le matériel et partit se coucher là où il pût. Nous n'avions pas énormément d'endroits où nous reposer alors d'habitude, on tournait. Dès que l'un de nous se réveillait, un autre pouvait aller occuper le lit, et ainsi de suite. Alors forcément, dans une situation similaire à celle de cette nuit, le dernier arrivé était le plus mal loti. Et il se trouve que cette nuit, ce fut moi.

Je pris quelques couvertures épaisses et me fit un matelas de fortune au sol, sur une portion de plancher bien dégagé. J'en pris une autre pour me faire un semblant d'oreiller et la dernière pour me couvrir. Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid mais le bâtiment n'était pas chauffé. Et je ne pouvais pas m'endormir si je n'avais pas quelque chose pour me recouvrir, alors...

Il m'apparut au bout d'une heure ou deux que même avec quelque chose pour me couvrir, m'endormir demeurait impossible. Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, pour me rafraichir un peu le visage. J'avais étrangement chaud, et de la lumière tremblotait au coin de mes yeux. J'observai mes alentours, cherchant la source de la lumière avec inquiétude. Ne pouvant en identifier la provenance, je continuai son court trajet sur la salle de bain. Je pris la clenche en main et la lumière revint, dessinant cette fois une silhouette d'homme en arme à gauche de la porte. J'eus un mouvement de recul sous la surprise et semblai percuter quelque chose de solide. Je me retournai mais ne vit rien, sinon la lueur environnante se dissiper dans un sursaut avant que je ne puisse voir ce que j'avais percuté. Sans céder à la panique, j'entrai dans la salle d'eau, ouvrai la lumière de la pièce et m'adossai à la porte. Je pris une profonde respiration et me dirigeai vers le lavabo, au-dessus duquel était suspendu une armoire à pharmacie dont les portes étaient réfléchissantes.

J'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide en grand, pris un peu d'eau dans mes mains et me la jetai un peu précipitamment au visage. Je recommençai l'opération deux ou trois fois, cherchant à me calmer. Étonnamment, cela eut presque l'effet inverse. La lumière avait beau être allumée, je me sentais comme épié. Je jetai un coup d'œil anxieux par-dessus mon épaule, mais ne trouvai rien. Je fermai le robinet, pris la serviette la plus proche pour m'essuyer le visage puis ouvrai une des portes de l'armoire à pharmacie, dans laquelle mon visage se reflétait. Je cherchai des yeux le flacon d'aspirine au milieu des anti-grippaux et autres médicaments de première nécessité, mais ne le trouvai pas. De dépit, je fermai la porte un peu brutalement et quand j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé, j'examinai plus attentivement le miroir pour voir si je ne l'avais pas brisé. Le miroir en lui-même n'avait rien, mais j'avais tout de même une drôle d'impression en le regardant. Et c'est en me redressant que je sus. Le miroir ne reflétait plus mon visage.

Il y avait bien sûr ma cicatrice à la lèvre mais l'homme qui se réfléchissait avait une peau beaucoup plus mate que moi. La forme de visage était globalement la même, mais il avait une barbe naissante, bien plus longue que les quelques poils que j'avais au menton qui ne se trouvaient là que parce que je ne m'étais pas rasé depuis longtemps. Ce visage me semblait familier, sans que je ne puisse vraiment mettre le doigt sur son nom. Je fermai les yeux un instant, pour mieux me concentrer, mais quand je les rouvris, le visage avait changé. Nous avions la même cicatrice à la lèvre, il avait l'air légèrement plus bronzé que l'homme précédent et était imberbe. Et lui, je le connaissais. Son nom, sa période, sa vie. C'était Altaïr, un de mes ancêtres qui avait vécu au temps des Croisades. Je réalisais soudain que le Bleeding Effect m'avait tellement atteint que je commençais à ne même plus pouvoir me voir en tant qu'être individuel... y compris dans quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un miroir. Et cet autre homme, c'était probablement Ezio, un autre de mes ancêtres.

Je ne sus trop que faire, sur le coup, pris entre panique et fatigue. Il fallait que j'en parle à Lucy, au plus vite. Mais je n'allais pas la réveiller. Elle aussi était épuisée. Peut-être que tout se calmerait après une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'espérai que tout se calmerait après une bonne nuit de sommeil. La seule idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir voir mon propre reflet dans un miroir me terrifait.


	6. Affrontements

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de « La nuit du FoF » du 04/05/2012 : il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Battre" en une heure.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

Fandom : DBZ

Résumé : Au cours d'un affrontement un peu particulier, certains souvenirs d'Assia ressurgissent.

* * *

><p>Nous nous battions depuis des heures.<p>

C'était un affrontement épique, long, épuisant, très prenant.

Sur ce dernier point cependant, bon nombre de gens semblait ne pas être d'accord, puisque nous étions seuls devant ce mur d'eau depuis plusieurs heures. Le murmure de la chute d'eau ne troublait en rien notre concentration, mieux encore, elle nous aider à nous concentrer, à ne rester fixer que sur notre objectif : rester en méditation plus longtemps que l'adversaire.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Piccolo que je pouvais tenir ce genre de concours. Ce Trunk venu du futur avait participé à une manche aussi, et il s'en était plus pas mal tiré. Mais en sachant que son tuteur dans les arts des Saiyans Lune avait été moi, avec un caractère plus strict et froid, je me suis longuement demandée comment sil avait pu ne pas me battre. Bien sûr, parmi tous mes frères Saiyan Soleil, aucun ne souhaitait se livrer à l'exercice de la méditation. Je déplorais cela, surtout parmi les plus jeunes, chez qui cela aurait au moins permis de leur apprendre à canaliser l'énergie débordante qui est la leur. Cette énergie n'avait rien de désagréable...

« -Parle pour toi, Assia... interrompis psychiquement Piccolo.

-S'il-te-plaît, j'essaie de penser tranquillement ! »

Cette énergie n'avait donc rien de désagréable, elle était signe qu'ils étaient au moins de jeunes garçons bien portants mais j'aurais bien sûr aimé prendre au moins l'un des deux sous mon aile pour que ma partie de l'héritage Saiyan ne meure pas avec moi. J'avais déjà tenté le coup avec Gohan à l'époque, mais sa victoire contre Cell nous avait bien prouvé à tous que le monde avait besoin de bien plus de Saiyans Soleil que de Saiyans Lune pour le défendre.

« -Je ne te laisserais pas dire une chose pareille sans te rappeler qu'on ne doit qu'à toi seule le fait que Broly est à présent l'un de nos alliés.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il utilise plus les dons de ma Mère que les dons de leur Père au combat, Piccolo.

-C'est peut-être vrai, mais n'oublie tout de même pas ce que tu as fait. »

Ah ça, il n'y avait aucun risque que j'oublie !

Ni l'inconscience de Végéta, ni le combat dantesque qui en avait découlé.

Je connaissais Paragus, le père de Broly, qui était venu sur Terre pour couronner le Roi des Saiyans. Inutile de dire que la promesse d'un titre avait suffisamment flatté l'égo de notre Prince pour qu'il marche tout droit dans le piège, malgré l'avertissement de son fils venu du futur et le mien. Alors pour la plupart d'entre nous, à l'exception de Goku et de Piccolo, nous nous sommes rendus sur la « Nouvelle Végéta ». Nous y avons effectivement trouvés une planète apparemment verdoyante, mais sans le moindre nouveau Saiyan. Alors Paragus retint Végéta en lui promettant qu'il affronterait un adversaire mythique, dont la puissance défierait tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent.

Il était alors bien loin de se douter que cet ennemi se trouvait juste derrière lui, amorphe contre le mur du palais, contrôlé par une tiare. Comprenant à l'expression de mon plus vieil ami qu'il ne servirait à rien de le raisonner, je lui cachai que je savais qui était cet opposant qu'il recherchait déjà tant.

Broly, né d'un père Lune et d'une mère Soleil, le Saiyan Eclipse ou plus simplement le Saiyan Légendaire de l'autre moitié de notre peuple. Sa mère avait cherché l'exil parmi nous, mais la matriarche alors en exercice lui avait alors conseillé de rester parmi les siens, où le bébé aurait bien plus de chances de survivre. Nous n'avions par contre rien prévu quant à la survie de la mère. Et technologie ou non, elle perdit la vie en la donnant à son fils unique.

Paragus fut l'un des nôtres, et c'est sa soif de pouvoir qui l'avait conduit à nous quitter pour rejoindre nos frères Soleil. Alors il paraissait naturel que le Roi de nos frères se méfie et cherche à éliminer père et fils. Ils en réchappèrent, puis Paragus réduisit son fils en esclavage, détruisant tout sur son passage, profitant de sa puissance incommensurable et toujours croissante.

Alors forcément, lorsque le contrôle lui avait échappé, Broly avait commencé à raser, détruire, tuer tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Alors bien sûr, beaucoup d'entre nous se dressèrent contre lui, dans l'espoir de le détruire. Seulement deux personnes étaient restés en arrière lors de ce conflit. Végéta, terrorisé à l'idée d'affronter le Saiyan Légendaire et moi, regardant, impuissante, nos amis se faire balayer d'un revers de main.

« -Tu sais, sur le coup, je me suis demandé quelles mouches vous avaient piquées, tous les deux. Végéta n'était déjà pas bien haut dans mon estime. Mais toi... ta réaction me surprit. »

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils étaient tous au bord de la mort que je sortis de mon inaction. J'ordonnai à Goku de téléporter tout le monde loin de la planète qui menaçait à tout moment de s'effondrer sur elle-même, en conséquence des dégâts qu'elle avait suivi. Il le fit sans trop discuter : plus personne n'était en état de se battre.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut davantage un conflit d'esprit qu'un duel martial...

Il y eut soudainement une explosion brutale et des bruits de coups dans l'air. Sans que ça ne rompit ma concentration, le dérangement eut au moins pour effet de me faire perdre le fil de mon histoire.

« -Végéta ! Goku ! Allez donc vous battre plus loin ! Beugla le Namek.

-Désolé Piccolo ! On va aller plus loin !

-Continue ton histoire, Assia.

-Tu te rends compte que je viens de te battre, Piccolo ? »

Piccolo grogna. Je rigolai doucement.


	7. Malchanceux

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de « La nuit du FoF » du 04/05/2012 : il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "xxx" en une heure.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

Fandom : DMC

Résumé : Dante tranquillement à son bureau, Dante songe aux nombreuses invitations qu'il a reçu tout le long de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais jamais eu de chance avec les invitations.<p>

Et vous pouvez me croire, je ne faisais pas que les perdre.

Dès que l'on m'invite à aller quelque part, les choses se terminent généralement mal.

On m'invite à visiter Temen-Ni-Gru, une tour scellée par mon père qui ouvrait un portail vers le monde du démon et je perds dans la foulée mon frère Vergil, ma seule famille. Par contre, j'ai gagné une fille, Lady, au très sale caractère et avec laquelle je suis endettée jusqu'aux yeux. Non, même pas jusqu'au cou, jusqu'aux yeux. Juste assez pour que je sois encore capable de la rembourser.

Ensuite, on m'a invité à Mallet Island. C'était par une blonde pulpeuse qui ressemblait à ma mère, je me pouvais pas refuser ! Manque de chance, elle m'a poignardé dans le dos, en tant que création de l'Empereur des Démons, Mundus. Les choses se sont un peu arrangées après. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, puis est revenue à la vie, m'a aidé à bannir Mundus et elle est rentrée chez moi pour m'aider à l'agence. Son aide m'a été très précieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Lady. Et là, elles se sont dit que ce serait plus drôle de me plumer à deux. Ah, et au cours de ce séjour, j'avais aussi affronté un général de Mundus qui se révéla être mon frère, désormais un pantin de l'Empereur. Et je l'ai tué.

Après, il y eut Fortuna. Cela n'était déjà plus tellement une invitation, disons juste que ce qui se passait là-bas empêchait Lady de s'enrichir tranquillement. Alors elle m'y a envoyé, non sans user d'un peu d'autorité. J'ai fait le voyage, sur un bateau de pêche miteux. J'ai été jusque là-bas pour tuer le « Pape » régional. Je me suis fait cueillir par un adolescent en furie. Nous nous sommes battus, et mon orgueil m'a laissé le sous-estimer. Donc je me suis retrouvé empalé avec ma propre épée sur une statue de mon père. Je me suis repris après quelques temps et avec l'aide de Nero, nous avons sauvé son île, sa petite amie et je suis reparti sur le même bateau de pêche miteux, laissant derrière moi le sabre de mon frère en cadeau au jeune homme, l'arme semblant se plaire avec lui. Au retour, l'intégralité de ma récompense se résumait à une dizaine de petites coupures.

Deux semaines ensuite, un démon m'invita à me faire passer pour mort pour tester une théorie selon laquelle les deux fils de Sparda ne pouvaient pas se trouver en même temps vivants dans le même plan. Je me laissai tenter dans l'espoir de revoir mon frère vivant. J'ai accepté de me faire changer en statue pour deux semaines et demie pour ne récupérer qu'un frère à moitié amnésique. Il avait certes oublié la moitié la plus embêtante pour moi, celle où on s'entretuait régulièrement, mais ça n'était tout de même pas mon vrai frère. Alors bien sûr, j'avais aussi retrouvé Nero, qui avait entre temps appris que j'étais son oncle, et qui semblait pour le moins perturbé par la situation, son père semblant avoir oublié en même temps que nos petites tueries le fait qu'il ait engendré un fils.

Après quelques jours de rétablissement et quelques autres de voyage, le démon qui m'avait invité à me transformer en statue nous dévoila qu'en fait, tout ce qui venait de se produire n'avait en réalité qu'un seul responsable : notre défunt père qui avait mené toutes les opérations depuis le mausolée où il reposait. Ceci appris, nous repartîmes alors combattre le vrai danger qui nous inquiétait tous depuis le début. Une fois le démon majeur vaincu, il légua à chacun de ses vainqueurs une part de ses pouvoirs. Mon neveu récupéra le pouvoir d'un bête absolument monstrueuse mais terriblement cool, mon frère celui d'un démon à forme humaine très puissant tandis que j'écopai de celui de Beelzebut, le Maître des Nuées. Concrètement, j'ai gagné le droit de commander aux mouches. Oh, et mon frère avait choisi de s'endormir du même sommeil que mon père, donc il était pour résumer bel et bien mort cette fois.

Alors maintenant, j'attends à mon bureau la prochaine invitation-désastre qui me tombera dessus. Et ça n'a pas trainé.

On entra en toute hâte.

« -Dante, tu es prêt ? On y va ? »

Rosa. J'avais crains Lady à la recherche d'argent. Mais Rosa était une visite plus agréable.

J'avais peut-être parlé trop vite. Dans cette histoire de manipulation de mon père et de statue, j'avais quand même gagné la femme que je suis la plus proche de considérer comme ma femme.

Ceci dit, je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler.

« -On était censés aller quelque part ?

-Tu n'as pas reçu ton invitation ?

-Ça commence à sentir le roussi, songea le chasseur de démons. Mon invitation pour... ?

-Le mariage de Nero ! »

Ah, ça expliquait au moins pourquoi Rosa avait une robe.

Elle fit une moue exaspérée et sortit en coup de vent, comme elle était venue. Je ne sortais pas après elle, pensant qu'elle irait sans moi pour ne pas se mettre en retard. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas sur mes attentions, je comptais aller à ce mariage, mais comme je n'étais pas près pour la cérémonie, autant n'arriver que pour les festivités qui suivraient.

Cependant, c'était sans compter sur Rosa. Elle revint dans mon bureau avec un complet encore emballé. Elle me déposa le paquet dans les bras, en pointant de l'autre main la salle de bain. J'entrai donc dans la salle d'eau en ruminant à la simple idée de me trouver dans ses vêtements formels et certainement pas à ma taille, me jurant que cette invitation serait la dernière que j'accepterais.


	8. Compagnons

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de « La nuit du FoF » du 04/05/2012 : il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bande" en une heure.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

Fandom : Wow (RP)

Résumé : Avant l'affrontement final contre le Roi Liche, Lostlight jette un regard affectueux sur chacun de ses compagnons.

* * *

><p>Il y avait quelques temps, Vranesh cherchait une référence de comparaison pour notre groupe. Il y avait de quoi se creuser la tête, en fait, notre petit groupe était hétéroclite sur de nombreux niveaux : races, classes, passés, allégeances, caractères...<p>

Comme il a été le premier cité, commençons avec Vranesh.

C'était un Paladin elfe de sang, spécialiste des arts de combats avec les armes à deux mains, un féroce et dévoué combattant qui s'était dévoilé sous le Champion de Lune d'Argent moqueur et hautain qu'il fut pendant un temps. Toute sa Foi lui servait à défendre sa patrie, les siens. Il avait pendant longtemps cherché l'elfe qui lui avait fait découvrir sa vocation, et conformément au vœu qu'il avait fait en devenant véritablement Paladin, il l'accompagna ensuite sur son voyage vers Northrend, bastion du Fléau mort-vivant. De cette façon, ma petite équipée vers la Terre du Nord s'agrandit.

En effet, je comptais déjà à mes côté Lunagath, un Prètre mort-vivant que j'avais déjà connu au cours de ma jeunesse, sans vraiment le savoir. Il savait soigner tout types de blessures et à cause de la cause de sa mort, il s'était efforcé de savoir soigner le maximum de maladie, aussi grave soient-elles. Contrairement à un prêtre classique qui pouvait avoir la Foi en la Lumière comme les Paladins, lui était pratiquant d'un culte particulier, celui d'une déesse de la Lune dont le nom à l'instant m'échappait. Si bien qu'à part cette déesse, il n'avait plus d'attaches et je demeurai le seul lien qui pouvait lui rappeler son passé et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de m'accompagner. C'était quelqu'un de joyeux, dont l'humour pouvait sembler un peu à côté de la plaque quelque fois, mais nous l'estimions tous.

Au cours de mon voyage pour tuer le Roi Liche, j'ai rencontré un dragon du Vol Rouge, que j'avais autrefois sauvé des Hurans, des hommes-cochons. Son nom est Belnistrasz, déguisé en elfe de sang Mage afin de m'accompagner. Sa mère lui avait demandé de m'accompagner, pour garder un œil sur celle qui portait un croc de chaque Vol autour de son cou. Mais l'Aspect de la Vie savait aussi quel était le but de ma croisade personnelle, et savait que son fils aurait ainsi l'occasion d'affronter le Maître de Morts et pourrait en débarrasser le monde. Belnistrasz était d'un tempérament calme, facile à vivre, mais un peu secret.

Il arrivait aussi que des couples se forment lors d'une guerre. Noxtis et Koltira était l'un de ceux là. Ils étaient tous deux des Chevaliers de la Mort, d'anciens guerriers d'élite du Fléeau, mais c'était là où tout point commun s'arrêtait. Au cours de son bref service, Noxtis avait été une rebelle, première personne échappant au contrôle mental du Roi Liche. Koltira avait lui été un général de longue date et même lorsqu'il se trouva libéré de l'emprise de son Maître, tout le monde se demanda où gisait vraiment sa loyauté tant il avait été fidèle, même avec un léger recouvrement de pensée individuelle, au dirigeant de la Non-Vie. De même, là où Noxtis excellait au combat au corps à corps, Koltira s'en était toujours tenu plus à l'écart, préférant corrompre et entrainer la décadence sur ses adversaires à partir d'une certaine distance. Il y avait enfin un point beaucoup plus déroutant qui finissait de les opposer : lors de leur rencontre, Noxtis était vivante mais Koltira était lui toujours un mort-vivant. Cela ne les avait jamais empêché de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais d'un amour très particulier et un peu dérangeant si l'on s'y attarde trop longtemps. Et même maintenant que Koltira avait regagné la vie, leur amour restait étrange sous beaucoup d'aspects.

Enfin, deux dernières personnes nous avait rejoint lors de nos préparatif pour combattre le Roi Liche. L'une d'entre elles étaient Miqui, de son nom Orc Harka, une Chaman qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné les armes, mais qui en tant que vieille ami, avait tenu à être là pour ce grand combat. Elle était un peu notre mère à tous, veillant sur chacun de nous, malgré le fait qu'en tant de combattant de front, elle devait avant tout veiller sur elle-même. Avec elle était venue Cirdrec, une Chasseresse, accompagnée de son fidèle Museau, un lion dressé originaire des Tarides. Mes compatriotes se plaisait souvent à dire avec mépris que les Orcs étaient des êtres primitifs, loin de notre raffinement. Si je ne pouvais pas être d'accord sur ces points pour la plupart des Orcs, Cirdrec répondait plutôt bien à cette description. Elle parlait à grand peine, pour ne dire que des choses basiques et essentielles, et son cœur était d'une rare sincérité et pureté. Alors je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Elle était pour moi l'innocence, l'authenticité dans sa plus pure expression, loin des futilités et hypocrisies de notre soi-disant « raffinement ». Et cette simplicité d'esprit et d'action n'amputait en rien ses capacités au combat.

Il ne restait que moi. Lostlight.

J'étais une Paladin elfe de sang, formée aux arts de la Lumière par les Humains. Je m'étais engagée au cours d'une première guerre contre le Roi Liche sous les ordres d'Illidan Stormrage, dit le Traître. Peu m'avait importé son titre, je le pensais capable d'arrêter le Maître du Fléau, et j'avais donc mis toute ma dévotion et ma Foi à son service, pour mener son combat à la victoire. Cela n'avait pas suffit, et il faillit perdre la vie au cours de son affrontement avec le Roi Liche. J'avais soigné ses blessures autant que je le pus, lui permettant de survivre. Malheureusement, il perdit ensuite peu à peu la raison et mourut au fil de mon épée quelques années plus tard, ne laissant derrière lui que sa mission inachevée. Je lui avait juré de la menée à bien alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle, seule s'il le fallait.

Heureusement, personne n'avait voulu me laisser y aller seule. Alors nous étions là, moi et mon groupe de guerriers mal assortis, devant la porte de la citadelle d'Icecrown, demeure du Roi Liche. Je n'oserais dire que nous étions une meute, car si nous étions tous quelque part un peu des loups solitaires, nous étions trop différents pour ne former qu'une sorte de famille. Alors, autant dire que nous étions davantage une simple bande d'animaux divers, unis par la nécessité et ce lien si particulier qui se forge avec les compagnons de toujours, au fil des épreuves et des combats.


	9. Te parler

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de « La nuit du FoF » du 02/06/2012 : il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Téléphone" en une heure.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

Fandom : Devil May Cry

Résumé : Nero découvre avec émotion que la technologie permet de faire bien des choses.

* * *

><p>« -Elle te manque, pas vrai ? »<p>

Rosa me surprit, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Enfin, ça n'avait pas du être trop dur de savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Moi, Nero, l'insolent jeune homme qui cherchait toujours à se battre avec l'un ou l'autre des jumeaux de Sparda, assis là, au cours d'une falaise surplombant la mer, le menton sur les genoux, les bras autour de mes jambes repliées, le regard vide et triste perdu dans l'immensité bleue. A vrai dire, le fait qu'être un peu démoralisé se voyait tout de suite chez moi n'était pas pour me plaire mais il y avait des fois, comme aujourd'hui, où j'étais tout de même bien content qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour y faire attention.

Rosa était une personne pour laquelle j'avais eu beaucoup de sentiments étranges depuis notre rencontre. Une forme un peu innocente de machisme, de mépris, parce qu'elle était une femme et que ce n'était pas aux femmes de se battre puis une certaine admiration après l'avoir vue se battre et tenir tête pacifiquement à des créatures qui faisait bien deux fois sa taille. De la colère aussi, lors d'un malentendu au cours duquel j'ai sincèrement cru qu'elle pouvait être ma mère, et qu'elle nous l'avait caché, à Vergil et moi. Une fois le malentendu dissipé, j'ai développé une affection pour son caractère humain, patient avec le jeune homme un peu troublé que je suis encore. Au fur et à mesure, cette affection s'est approfondie encore un peu et la différence d'âge aidant un peu, mon affection pour elle changea de celui que l'on porte à une grande sœur à celui que l'on porte à une figure maternelle. Elle avait aussi cette capacité un peu étrange de lire les gens, de voir leurs émotions, attentes, déceptions... Si ça n'avait rien d'un haut fait d'armes sur moi, elle avait au moins le mérite de savoir le faire sur Dante, ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus dur, et dans une moindre mesure chez Vergil, ce qui me semblait relever de l'impossible.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, le seul bruit du vent et des herbes qui pliait sous elle se faisant entendre. Elle ne se pressa pas de me faire parler. Elle savait que ce n'était pas utile, voire même contreproductif, et que je lui en parlerais que si je le voulais vraiment. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour rassembler mes pensées, mais je comptais bien lui dire que je me sentais coupable de quelque chose.

« -Je suis parti sans la prévenir, tu sais, avoua Nero. »

Elle me regarda et dans son regard, je lisais qu'elle ne savait pas de qui je parlais précisément mais qu'elle avait tout de même une idée des sentiments que je ressentaient pour cette personne. Il y avait de la réprobation aussi. Sur son point, elle avait bien raison de me faire un reproche : on ne laisse pas une femme, qui plus est, celle qu'on aime, sans lui dire où l'on va, pour combien de temps, avec qui et sans lui donner de nouvelles. Je ne regrettais bien sûr pas cette escapade loin de Fortuna, c'était un voyage fantastique par bien des aspects mais j'espérais avoir toujours quelqu'un pour m'accueillir à la maison quand ce serait fini.

Je vis ma camarade se tortiller un peu au sol pour attraper quelque chose dans une poche de son pantalon. Elle sortit finalement une objet rectangulaire avec un sourire et me le tendit. J'examinais l'engin, pourvu d'une charnière sur une de largeur et remarquai deux parties distinctes. J'ouvris donc l'objet, pour dévoiler sur l'un des côtés un écran et de l'autre un clavier de douze touches constitué de lettres et de chiffres sur une même case, ou de symboles pour d'autres. Je jetai un regard à Rosa, un peu interloqué par l'objet. Que voulait-elle que je fasse avec ?

« -Compose le numéro de chez elle. Appelle-la. Parle-lui. Tu te feras moins de soucis et elle sera contente de t'entendre. Je pense que tu ne pourras pas lui parler plus d'une heure, par contre. Quand tu auras fini, ramène-le moi, je serais à l'intérieur, enjoins Rosa en se levant. »

Je fis comme elle m'avait dit, avec un peu de circonspection. Il y eut une première série d'une douzaine de sons, puis des bips à intervalle régulier pendant une dizaine de secondes, et enfin un bruit un peu plus étrange. Et juste après ça...

« -Kyrie à l'appareil, je peux vous aider ? »

Depuis mon départ, cet instant fut à la fois le plus heureux et le plus triste à la fois. J'étais bien sur heureux d'entendre sa voix, de savoir qu'elle allait bien, mais j'étais aussi abattu de ne pas pouvoir la voir en face de moi pour lui présenter des excuses décentes. J'avais un nœud dans la gorge et des larmes dans le fond des yeux, je n'arrivais plus à rien articuler. J'étais presque terrifié à l'idée qu'elle raccroche et pourtant, ma voix refusait de fonctionner.

« -Allô ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Kyrie...

-Nero ? C'est bien toi ?

-Je suis désolé d'être parti sans te prévenir, balbutia à toute vitesse le jeune homme. Me pardonneras-tu ?

-Ne raconte pas de sottises, tu sais bien que... que... jamais je ne t'en voudrais autant, la réconforta Kyrie malgré l'émotion dans sa voix. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies pu m'envoyer des nouvelles !

-Tu me manques, Kyrie. Il y a tellement de choses merveilleuses que tu aurais du voir ici !

-Tu me raconteras tout ça à ton retour, allons. J'ai hâte d'entendre tes aventures. Tu me manques terriblement, Nero.

-Je reviendrais aussi vite que je peux. Ne m'en veux pas, je dois te laisser, on m'attends, annonça le jeune homme en voyant les deux fils de Sparda entrer dans la maison.

-Reviens moi vite ! Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, que Sparda veille sur toi ! »

Je restai là encore un instant, l'appareil plaqué contre mon oreille, après avoir entendu le son se couper. Je le décollai finalement pour le regarder de ma paume ouverte. Nous avions des téléphones à Fortuna, bien sûr, mais pas de si petits. Ces objets étaient une véritable bénédiction. Je pris grand soin de refermer le téléphone et de ne pas le laisser tomber sur mon chemin vers la maison. Nous n'allions probablement pas tarder à manger, sans quoi les jumeaux ne seraient pas rentrés. Une fois le seuil passé, je posai le téléphone sur la table à manger et partit m'isoler encore un peu, les mots de Kyrie résonnant encore doucement dans ma tête.


	10. L'aventure ça fait mal au dos

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de « La nuit du FoF » du 02/06/2012 : il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "sac" en une heure.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

Fandom : WoW

Résumé : Être aventurier, ça n'a pas grand chose de drôle, surtout pour le dos, en fait.

* * *

><p>Quand on est un aventurier, le nombre d'objet étrange que peut contenir un seul de nos sacs tend à vite friser l'inimaginable. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, ce sont quand même des choses utiles : gemmes et métaux de toutes sortes, plantes de tous horizons, des poudres et cristaux magiques, flacons aux effets divers, nourriture du monde entier, armes et pièces d'armures de rechange, quelques outils et bien sûr, un peu de menue monnaie.<p>

Viennent ensuite une autre catégorie d'objet : les encombrant qui peuvent être utiles. Principalement des pièces d'armures pas ou plus utiles pour soi mais que l'on pourra toujours essayer de revendre à des confrères ou des débutants. Dans cette catégorie se trouvent aussi ces reliques amplificatrices qui ne sont indispensables de lors des combats majeurs mais qu'il est bon d'avoir sur soi s'il l'on est un peu étourdi... Et tous ces portes bonheurs et autres babioles sentimentales dont on est jamais convaincu de l'utilité mais dont on n'ose pas se séparer, de peur de blesser quelqu'un.

Mais après, on peut aussi facilement trouver des carcasses d'ours en sale état, des vêtements déchirés, des résidus d'ectoplasmes, des os, des bougies fondues, des dents de toutes sortes de créatures, des plumes de toutes espèces de volatiles, des livres humides, des restes de proies, des groins de cochons, de la viande de créature cauchemardesque, des gourdins primitifs, des boucliers ébréchés, donc irréparables, quelques touffes de poils, des oreilles de quelques unes des races humanoïdes qui trainent en Azeroth, des fluides divers de monstres tous aussi variés...

Une quantité de choses phénoménales, mais dont, étonnamment, on arrive toujours à se débarrasser auprès de marchands peu regardant, qui semblent presque nous donner de l'argent avec beaucoup de plaisir tant ils achètent des choses inutiles en ayant l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne affaire. Je n'irais jamais jusqu'à dire que l'on s'habitue à ce comportement, mais on arrête tout de même d'y penser au bout d'un moment.

Après, au-delà de ces trois catégories d'objets, j'en rajouterais une quatrième, qui elle permet vraiment de savoir à qui l'on a affaire, pour peu qu'on arrive à fouiller dans le sac d'un confrère aventurier. Il y a les guerriers, qui gardent leur toute première arme par nostalgie les fêtards, qui ont toujours un peu d'alcool sur eux les pieux, qui peuvent en toute occasion se replonger dans un livre qui contient toutes leurs croyances les hypocondriaques, avec six ou sept rouleaux de bandages et anti-venin sur eux les pratiques ou les bourreaux de travail, qui ne se séparent jamais de leurs matières premières... Et la liste pourrait encore s'allonger, sans même compter ceux qui appartiennent à plusieurs catégories à la fois.

En fin de compte, l'histoire est un peu toujours la même. Un inconnu nous demande une faveur, ou si l'on est chanceux, on rends service à sa patrie. Forcément, on accepte, puisque c'est à chaque fois l'occasion de vivre de nouvelles expériences et de s'améliorer restons réaliste, l'appât du gain est très faible dans ce genre de situation, rendre des services, ce n'est pas très bien rémunéré. Donc on se rend dans le village, la ville, la caverne humide, le temple perché sur une montagne, le repaire de terribles créatures avec enthousiasme et légèreté ! On récupère les objets précieux, reliques, parties anatomiques demandées en détruisant la moindre trace de vie de l'endroit. Mais il y a toujours un moment -je dis bien toujours- où il n'y a plus moyen de faire rentrer quoi que ce soit dans aucun des quatre sacs que l'on porte. Bien sûr, ces moments arrivent surtout lorsque l'on est sur le point de récupérer l'objet le plus important, au fin fond de la dernière pièce du donjon, à moitié mort après un combat dantesque avec le gardien de l'endroit. Alors bien sûr, on essaie de garder son sang froid et on essaie tant bien que mal d'organiser au mieux le bordel que l'on a amassé. La vie étant en cela bien faite, aucun des objets que l'on peut trouver n'est d'une forme régulière ou symétrique, limitant au maximum les possibilités de gain d'espace. Malgré tout, on persévère. Forcément, les renforts ont eu le temps d'arriver. Alors on se bat une nouvelle fois. Et quand on revient vers nos sacs, les nerfs un peu à vif, la première chose qui nous passe par la tête est de vider le contenu de tous les sacs par terre. Non, pas simplement ce dont on pourrait vouloir se débarrasser ! Absolument tout ! Bien entendu, lorsque l'on commence à trier et à ranger à nouveau, on ne pense pas à prendre d'abord l'objet qui nous intéresse en premier pour être sur de l'avoir. Après encore quelques minutes de réflexion, on finit par se séparer -enfin !- de la carcasse d'ours qui nous faisait repérer à cent mètres à cause de l'odeur. Enfin, on rebrousse chemin, portant trois fois notre poids en butins divers, comportant au moins des têtes tranchées, des douzaines d'engrenages de golem qui faisait deux fois notre taille et une cinquantaine d'autres objets qu'on a hâte de refourguer au premier marchand prêt à couler sa boutique pour nous les racheter.

Une fois arrivé au camp, on vide les sacs d'objets inutiles sur le comptoir et on attends que le marchand nous tende une petite bourse pour notre peine. Avec un mal de dos intolérable, des sacs enfin et une somme modiques, on va à la taverne, on se pose dans un coin, si possible près de gens qu'on connait et on va raconter notre journée, comme si rien de déplaisant ne s'était passé et qu'on avait un peu participé à sauver le monde.


	11. Vagabond blessé

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de « La nuit du FoF » du 02/06/2012 : il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pied" en une heure.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

Fandom : Blazblue

Résumé : Ragna se trouve blessé au cours de ses périgrinations.

* * *

><p>D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été un vagabond. Difficile de faire autrement lorsque l'on est recherché par l'organisation qui dirige le petit monde dans lequel on vit, n'est ce pas ? Alors je marche, d'un endroit à un autre, évitant les grands chemins, dans le but d'un jour détruire le NOL.<p>

Dans les cités hiérarchiques, généralement, tout se passe bien. Je prends les petites ruelles pavés sans vraiment me presser, pour ne pas glisser et me faire une entorse mais aussi pour être sûr de ne rencontrer que les personnes que j'ai vraiment besoin de voir. La plupart du temps cependant, je finis toujours par tomber sur quelqu'un qui veut ma tête ou mon bras, l'Azur Grimoire. Alors un duel éclate, les gardes sont avertis et je dois en finir au plus vite pour ne pas me faire attraper. Une chance que je ne trébuche jamais dans ce genre de situation. Sinon, je pouvais dire adieu à la liberté, et probablement la vie par la même occasion.

Ensuite, je quittais la ville quelque temps, soit en me cachant dans les bidonvilles avec les Kakas, vivotant entre ces boules de poils artificielles, concluant parfois des marchés avec eux pour obtenir un peu de nourriture, soit je quittais directement les murs de la ville et descendais sur la terre ferme, suffisamment près des plaines saturées de seithr pour que personne ne viennent m'y chercher, mais assez loin pour que je puisse trouver quelques animaux faméliques à me mettre sous la dent.

Si l'occasion s'y prêtait, je remontais en ville après quelques temps pour finir ce que j'avais à y faire ou faire quelques « emplettes ». La plupart du temps cependant, j'obtenais un peu tout ce dont j'avais besoin dès que le commerçant me reconnaissait. Mais quelques rares fois, la garde de la ville était si grande qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je me risque à entrer. Alors je me retournai sur les terres désolées et je m'enfonçais dans la nature, ou du moins ce qui en restait, pour atteindre une autre ville et reprendre mon schéma habituel.

Seulement, l'extérieur était nettement plus accidenté que l'intérieur. Même sur les chemins, on trouvait régulièrement des débris de machines, d'armes, parfois même de bâtiments, en embuscade, dépassant à peine du sol, près à vous faire chuter ou s'enfoncer dans votre pied. Et même lorsque l'on s'appelle Ragna the Bloodedge, se ficher une pointe sous le pied fait un mal de chien. Je m'étais arrêté immédiatement pour constater l'étendue des dégâts et avait fait au mieux pour améliorer la situation avec les moyens du bord. D'un coup sec, je sortis la pointe de la plaie et bandai la blessure. Je voulus repartir comme ça, mais en posant le pied par terre, une sorte d'électrochoc me parcourut toute la jambe et me fit tomber à genou.

Je me rassis et pris quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu'il valait mieux que je fasse. J'étais à mi chemin entre Ikaruga et Kagutsuchi. Avec l'état dans lequel j'étais, je ne pouvais rien chasser dans les parages et il était hors de question que je me charcute le pied ici pour récupérer la pièce de métal qui avait du y rester logée. Le plus sage restait encore que je me remette en route vers Kagutsuchi, plus précisément vers Orient Town. Mais j'avais encore une longue route devant moi, peu de routes réellement sécurisée et aucun autre moyen de transport que mes propres pieds. Résigné, je me levai et reprit la route en faisant bien attention de ne pas pour appuyer sur mon pied blessé.

Après de laborieuses heures de marches, je pus profiter d'une caravane pour rentrer discrètement dans la ville et me frayer un chemin jusqu'au dispensaire. J'entrai avec hâte, sans frapper, sans m'annoncer et me dirigeai directement vers la salle de soin. J'y trouvai là comme prévu Litchi Faye-Ling et son assistante Linhua. Aucune des deux femmes ne sembla vraiment effrayée par ma présence ou surprise par ma brusque irruption dans la pièce. Litchi repositionna ses lunettes, se leva et déclara de façon très neutre :

« -Que nous vaut ta visite, Ragna the Bloodedge ?

-Je me suis blessé au pied. »

Soudainement, elle perdit un peu de son sérieux et un sourire malin se dessina sur son visage. Ça m'agaçait, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Qui ne serais pas tenté de rire en voyant le grand meurtrier anarchiste recherché par toutes les cités hiérarchiques demander tout penaud de l'aide pour une simple pointe enfoncé dans le pied ?


	12. Déception

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de « La nuit du FoF » du 02/06/2012 : il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Désolant" en une heure.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !

Fandom : Card Captor Sakura

Résumé : Pour Sakura et Li, c'est l'heure du Jugement Final. Sauront-il s'en sortir face à Yue ?

* * *

><p>Ainsi Keroberos pense que cette jeune fille est à même de devenir le nouveau Maître des Cartes ? Toute les cartes de mon Maître Clow ne sont même pas en sa possession, alors comment pourrait-elle en devenir la Maîtresse ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment mis en doute les capacités et le jugement du gardien Solaire, mais je devais avouer que j'étais bien plus que simplement sceptique, cette fois. Mais s'il estimait qu'elle en était capable, alors c'était à moi de faire mon œuvre et de la mettre à l'épreuve pour savoir s'il avait raison.<p>

Mais d'abord, commençons avec l'autre personne en possession des cartes de mon Maître. Je l'emmenai sur le toit du bâtiment le plus proche et le détaillai quelques instants avant de le laisser reprendre conscience. C'était un membre de la famille maternelle de mon Maitre Clow, il était donc naturellement versé dans la magie et les arts occultes. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce qu'il fasse un adversaire de valeur. Je relâchai mon emprise sur lui et lui annonçait :

« -Moi, Yue, le Grand Juge, ouvre le Jugement Final ! Essaie donc de me défaire avec les cartes de Clow en ta possession ! »

Il se mit rapidement en position de combat, son épée à la main. J'ouvrai l'offensive avec quelques ondes de chocs bien placées. Il n'en esquiva aucune et sa vigueur commençait déjà à s'amenuiser sous mes coups. Il réagit enfin après quelques instants, invoquant à lui un charme magique de feu. Sachant ne rien avoir à craindre de l'attaque, je ne pris même pas la peine de m'écarter de sa trajectoire. Il eut un bref instant d'espoir, croyant qu'il m'avait touché. Je mis ensuite sa surprise de me voir sortir indemne de cet assaut pour lui donner les coups quelques coups. Il riposta vainement en tentant d'utiliser _The Time_, une carte ayant pour pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, mais étant malheureusement sous ma juridiction. Sa volonté ne fut pas assez forte pour contrer le contrôle que j'avais sur sa carte, et j'en profitai pour distribuer les coups qui mirent fin au combat. C'était désolant, pitoyable. Un descendant de Clow avec une magie si peu puissante ! J'en vins à me demander comment il s'y étais même pris pour capturer ses cartes.

Mais il y en avait une autre à tester. Celle qui avait ouvert le livre, celle en possession de la clé du sceau, celle que Keroberos avait désignée comme digne de succéder à Clow. Je renvoyai donc le jeune homme auprès de l'autre gardien et amenai la jeune fille à moi. Une fois en possession de ses moyens, j'éparpillais ses cartes devant elle. C'est en effet elle qui en avait le plus, mais cela ne signifiait rien quand à sa valeur. J'ouvrai une nouvelle fois le Jugement Dernier, espérant qu'elle m'opposerait plus de résistance, mais en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas me vaincre.

Je fus désagrément surpris de constater qu'elle refusait purement et simplement de se battre. Tout simplement car ma forme terrestre était un de ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. C'était noble, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait faire d'elle la Maîtresse des cartes. Mon rôle était de la juger et je le fis. Je la pris sous mon contrôle pour qu'elle me rejoigne sur le lieu de l'affrontement avec la carte _The Jump_. Arrivée à la Tour de Tokyo, j'entamai les hostilités par quelques ondes de chocs. Elle se laissa balloter aux quatre coins de la tour comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. A bout de quelques minutes, elle réagit enfin et utilisa _The Fly_ pour s'enfuir. Je continuai donc de l'attaquer, voulant en terminer au plus vite avec ce combat décevant. Nous nous retrouvèrent à nouveau au sommet de la Tour, elle acculée contre un mur, moi mon arc magique braquée vers elle, prêt à décocher la flèche à tout instant. Elle se défendit enfin, appelant _The Wood _pour tenter de m'arrêter. Malheureusement pour elle, _The Wood_ était aussi une carte alignée sous la Lune, donc une carte sur laquelle j'avais un grand absolu. Je renvoyai mon arc et me contentais de reprendre possession des branches qui m'assaillaient pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Je la neutralisais donc et l'amenais près de moi.

« -Sais-tu ce qui va t'arriver si tu perds ce jugement ?

-N... Non.

-Toutes les personnes ayant eu un lien proche ou éloigné avec les cartes de mon Maître Clow seront leurs souvenirs concernant l'être le plus cher à leur cœur effacés à jamais.

-Quoi ? »

Elle était choquée, désemparée, désespéré, faible. Il était temps de finir cette farce. Je l'enfermai dans un cocon de branches avec _The Wood_ et attendit que son énergie magique se soit tarie. Mais une personne apparut sur le Tour. Elle tenait un objet à la main. Une cloche. Quiconque interférait avec le Jugement faisait déclarer celui qui le passait perdant. Pourtant, j'étais intrigué de ce que cette cloche pouvait faire. Alors je laissai cette femme interférer. La jeune fille n'en aurait de toute façon plus pour longtemps.

Elle fit tinter la cloche une fois. Le son n'avait rien de particulier...

C'est en sentant l'énergie revenir à la Maîtresse en devenir que je compris que ce n'était pas la cloche dont il aurait fallu que je me méfie. Avec une volonté neuve, elle repoussa les branches qui l'enserraient et se reculer jusqu'à rejoindre la femme à la cloche. Elle échangèrent quelque mots et la clé du sceau se mit soudainement à briller. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Le sceptre changea, une nouvelle magie, sur laquelle je n'avais aucune forme de prise emplit la Chasseuse de Cartes.

Sa prochaine action marquai cependant sa fin certaine. Elle appelait _The Windy_ à son aide, une carte une nouvelle fois sous ma juridiction. Quoi qu'elle ait manigancé, je ne pouvais subir de revers de cette carte. Du moins, c'est ce que je crus. La carte fondit sur moi avec une vitesse telle que je ne pus m'échapper avant qu'elle ne me prenne au piège. Tout mes ordres demeuraient inefficaces, elle refusait catégoriquement de m'obéir.

Clow, mon Maître, j'ai échoué.

Pardonnez-moi pour cette défaite navrante.

Je fais un bien mauvais gardien pour vos Cartes.

_The Windy_ m'amena calmement auprès de la nouvelle Maîtresse légitime des cartes. Elle parla un peu et je l'entendis rapidement dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être mon Maître, mais mon amie.

J'étais comme perdu. Alors à défaut de mieux, je fis selon la procédure de l'on m'avait enseigné et l'intronisait en tant que mon Maître.


End file.
